Delivery to a jobsite or other location of concrete, gravel, stone, soil, coal and other materials is often made via vehicle. Other times, materials such as concrete may be mixed at a jobsite. In either case, delivery of the material such as concrete to its ultimate deposit point can be difficult, labor intensive, and costly. Taking a concrete application as an example, a concrete mixer truck may deliver concrete to a jobsite, but the truck has limited mobility once it leaves a street. For a large jobsite, concrete may have to be transferred from the truck to its ultimate delivery point hundreds of feet away by wheelbarrow or other manual means.
Conveyor systems including vehicle mounted conveyor systems have been proposed to address such issues. These systems may provide one or more conveyors, which may be telescoping conveyors, to deliver the material from an input to a deposit location hundreds of feet away.